A touch panel is generally used for a vehicle-mounted display device or others, and provided on a front surface of a display unit of a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, or the like, such that by contact on the surface thereof, information corresponding to the contacted portion is input as a signal.
In a related display device, an escutcheon is attached onto a touch panel of the image display device to cover the touch panel and its surroundings, and has a function as a design frame (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device including a display unit for displaying an image, a touch panel provided on a front surface of the display unit and performing predetermined input by contact operation of a user, an escutcheon provided on an outer peripheral edge of the touch panel to cover the touch panel and its surroundings and has a function as a design frame, an operation invalid area formed from the outer peripheral edge of the touch panel to an inner side of an aperture of the escutcheon wherein contact operation is invalid, and an operation valid area formed in an inner side of the operation invalid area wherein contact operation is valid, wherein erroneous operation caused by introduction of impurity between a film surface of the touch panel and the escutcheon is prevented.